Six
by FallenSnowflakes33
Summary: Crossover together with RotG, Brave and HTTYD. Rapunzel and her husband Eugene visited Arendelle yet again. On the way there, she met her old friend; the Dragon whisperer, Hiccup, Her cousins whom she barely knew and the tomboyish princess. Follow them as they discover the cause of the winter in Arendelle, Rapunzel's sudden blonde streak and the rise of their enemies. T to be safe.


**_Haha! I made this in Wattpad and I wanna share this to you guys in this... It's a multi-crossover which consists of Rise of the Guardians, Brave, Tangled, Frozen and How To Train Your Dragon! So yeah! Bleh enough said... Let's begin! Oh! Oh! And let the 'Wait,what?' begin too! XD_**

* * *

**Six**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"Elsa! Elsa!" I ran into our room and called out my older sister's name and shook her, interrupting her sleep. Hearing her groan, her eyes slowly opened, "What is it Anna...? It's, like, two in the morning..." She said in between yawns, "I know but..." -I took out the letter I just received and explained it to her- "Our cousin, Rapunzel and her husband are going to visit here!" I exclaimed. Immediately, she rose up from her bed- "Wait, what?!" ...hitting me, "Uh... Woops!" She apologized to me as I rubbed my forehead, standing up, "We need to get new dresses!" she suddenly said, "Wait, what?" It was my turn to say it, "But I like my coronation dress!" I whined like a little kid as I hugged the dress -which was standing near her closet, "Ugh... Fine... We'll have our usual dresses..." She groaned, rolling her eyes while placing some strands of her platinum blonde hair -which was shone in the moonlight, behind her ears.

**That morning...**

"Princess Anna," A gentle voice was heard, snapping me back to reality. My heavy eyelids slowly lifted up for me to see as the morning sun bathed the room. I quickly sat up from my bed. Unaware of my surroundings, I randomly said, "Carrots and Kristoff!" "Pardon, your highness?" "Wha...? Oh! Nothing... Nothing..." I said sleepily as I laid my head against my hand. About to fall, I quickly said, "Who is it?!" "It's still me..." The voice once again said. Irritation in the tone of his voice, "Your cousin will be coming!" My sight came to a focus, seeing my dress. Gasping in surprise, I recalled the incident last night (or a few hours ago that is). I quickly get dressed and tied my signature coronation day bun. It was deja vu -ish. The salad plates were carried by the servants again, "I wonder where Elsa is...? She was not in our room since I've woken up," I thought, combing almost the whole castle.

* * *

In a flash, I saw Elsa coming out of the chapel with a very... (Sorry 'bout this, Kristoff) handsome looking guy, "Elsa! Where have you been?" I asked and took a quick glance at the boy- No, wait... MAN! "Who's the cute guy-!" I blurted out and covered my mouth instantly. The guy with chocolate brown hair and a prosthetic leg fake a cough while my older sister cleared her throat, "Uh... Anna... This is 'cute guy' your saying," -My cheeks flared when I heard her saying 'cute guy', causing her to smirk and made her signature eyebrow raise- "Is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III," Hiccup cleared his throat, "Or Hiccup for short... Please to meet you Princess Anna," He bowed as if he forgot that I (sorta) complimented him, "Polite and good-looking... Wow..." I muttered under my breath but I mentally slapped myself, greeting a "Hi," and gave him a small wave.

"Hiccup here was found in the forest," Elsa explained, "I may have lost my dragon... His name is Toothless," He interrupted Elsa, "Wait, wait, wait... You have a what?" I said in disbelief. As if I didn't heard him, "A dragon. As a matter of fact, I think I saw him going towards the mountain there," he pointed to a familiar mountain, "Wait, what?" Was all I could say, "My queen!" a voice was heard. It was a guard. He gave a slight bow and spoke, "Princess Rapunzel and Prince Eugene of Corona has arrived,"

**Rapunzel's P.O.V**

"Eugene! Oh my God! I'm so excited to meet my cousins!" I squealed with glee, hugging Eugene in excitement and gave him a quick peck on the lips. I found myself in the ballroom. Pairs were dancing around us. I gasped at the sight of two women standing in front of a throne. The woman with strawberry blonde hair had a brown smudge near her mouth. I noticed the other one with platinum blonde hair was giggling, her hand placed against her mouth, "Hi guys!" I said, not sounding informal, "It's me Rapunzel!" I said with glee.

I noticed that the two of them were wide-eyed, "Rapunzel!" The three of us hugged before being interrupted by someone who was clearing his/her throat, "Hm? What is it, Eugene?" I asked, "Ah! You must Prince Eugene... I'm one of your wife's cousin, Queen Elsa," Eugene gave a bow, "Hi, Bro-in-law!" the strawberry blonde girl gave Eugene a hearty slap on the back, "Princess Anna's the name eating chocolate's my game!" Elsa and I giggled while Eugene grinned, "Speaking of chocolates, you've got a little something... On your mouth," I said, pointing at her, "Uh... Woops! It's chocolate isn't it? Darn!" All of us burst out laughing.

My laughter died down when I noticed that almost all the girls in here had disappeared. I jerk my head to the side, "Ok... This is kind of weird but... Almost every women here are gone," I said. Right after I said that, a footstep was heard and then a clank. There stood a handsome man wearing armor, busy fixing his chocolate brown hair._  
_

Yes...

I have to admit...

_He **is **handsome..._

I chuckled and rolled my eyes. All of a sudden, realization hit me like a bucket of cold water. My brain screamed 'Hiccup' at the sight of his forest green eyes, "Hiccup!" I ran towards him, receiving deathly glares from the women, "Rapunzel? Is that you?" He asked, "No... I am a total stranger who knows your name," I replied sarcastically. Hiccup responded with a chuckle then asked, "What happened to your hair?"

I ruffled _my short _auburn hair, "Uh... Long story..." I simply said, "Why are they glaring at me?" I look behind Hiccup. He gave a frustrating sigh, "Fan girl problems?" I asked, "Ugh... Yeah..."

"Oh! By the way, where's Toothless? I wanna hug that cute dragon of yours!" I squealed, pretending his Night Fury was there as I rubbed the air, "Uh... About that... I kinda... Lost him," Hiccup said, rubbing his nape, "What?" was all I could say, disbelieving at what he just said.

"I see you know each other..." I turned around to see Anna, "Yeah! I've met Hiccup when I visited Berk -which is his hometown," I explained. I took a quick glance at Hiccup -who was doing his crooked toothy grin. Giggling, I was struck with an idea out of the blue and caused it to stop my laughter, "Punzie, something wrong?" A voice brought me back to reality. Shaking my head, Anna was waving a hand in front of my face.

"Hm? Oh... I was thinking maybe we could find Toothless...?" I suggested, unsure if Eugene would protest this since he's such a worrywart or- "Yes! Yes! That's what I was gonna say!" Anna squealed, "Well... Let's go!" With that, she sprinted out of the ballroom and I tagged along with her lest Eugene could say anything.

**Elsa's P.O.V  
**

I never realized Rapunzel is akin to Anna. I playfully rolled my eyes, _"It's like having another Anna," _"Rapunzel will never change," I heard Hiccup say, chuckling, "Never... She's always _that _spirited," Eugene added, chuckling as well.

While the boys were having a discussion, I noticed how some people were shivering and rubbing their arms... That's when Kai and Gerda, our known servants in Arendelle, ran towards me, "Your majesty... Arendelle... It's covered with snow," one of the servants approached me. I gasped in disbelief, "Wait. What? How... How did this happened?"

* * *

**_Okay... I ran out of ideas so... Yeah! Don't worry people... Mer and Jack will appear!_**


End file.
